Smashtasm
Smashtasm is a series of fan-videos recorded from Super Smash Bros. Melee by the Youtube account Shippidge. It is about a group of players who have entered the world of SSBM as their favorite characters, while trying to defeat the evil Killa7. Characters Protagonists * Super64: A Player who is apparently new to the game, his favorite character is Mario, whom he took the identity of upon entering the game. His signature move is "Mario Fire", where he shoots a fireball at his enemy. In Episode 8, he got Killa's Rap Sheet, allowing him to track down his rival Killa7. ** SuperSuper64: When L33TFox and Greg had a Haxor Battle, they used Super64 and Killa7 as their soldiers. In the Confrontation, L33TFox activated a Power Boost Hack, increasing Super64's strength. His main attack is "Super Mario Fire". After Giga Bowser amlmost banned him, he made a return and banned Killa7 and Greg forever. * L33TFox: A Player who is experienced at the game, he talks with typical chatspeak, and is one of Super64's friends. He plays as Fox, and mainly uses a Super Speed attack to fight. It is revealed in Episode 5 that he is a hacker, and has an arch rival named Greg. It is shown that Super64 is his best friend, as he brutally launched Super64 into the atmosphere to save him from a Server Crash. He taught Super64 how to use hacks, and helped in banning his arch rival forever. * BlakBerri: A Professional Player who fights as Ganondorf, she can easily beat almost any player, and easily defeated Link. She hates being called a newb. It is hinted that she is an Admin. She reappeared in Episode 10 to help her friends defeat Greg. * Pimpachu & Friends: Pimpachu is a Player that speaks with a ganster personality, and plays as a Pikachu with a hat. He thinks he is the greatest Player ever, and made a bet with Super64, where, if 64 won, he'd get Killa's Rap Sheet, but if he lost, Pimpachu would take his account,so it is hinted that he has stolen many accounts. He is cruel to his friends and acts as if they were slaves. They all returned to help Super64 ban Greg. ** Prince Rok: A Player that speaks with a Scottish accent. He has his own Server, and tried to defeat Super 64 after L33TFox forced him to leave the Ultimate Tourney Server. He plays as a recolored Ike. If someone sets foot on his server, he will attack them. He is insane, and sees Wire Frames when they aren't any. He is one of Pimpachu's friends, and helped Super64 ban Greg. ** Lamp: A Player that seems to have a split personality, he plays as Samus, and is a close friend of Pimpachu. He refers to him as 'Boss'. He appeared in Episode 10 and helped ban Greg. * Link: A Player who thinks he really is Link, he attacks anyone who sets foot on Hylian Temple's Server. He has a rivalry with Mario, and thinks that strength comes from oneself, despite him using a sword. He talks as if he were really from Hyrule. He seems to think Ganondorf is his true rival, and is very misguided. He mainly uses his sword to attack. He appeared in Episodes 2 and 3. He was trapped by Mario in the Dark Void, with two Kirbies. After escaping the Kirbies, he appeared in Episode 10 to help defeat Greg. * MewZERO: A Player that trains people on how to use hacks, he taught Super64 many techniques, allowing him to defeat Killa7, but when Greg broke their deal, MewZERO brought Super64's friends to the Final Destination and helped ban Greg forever. In "Smashtasm In Brawl", MewZERO instead played the role of a white-and-black Lucario. Neutral * Admins: Players that are the highest officials of the game, they take on the shapes of Wire Frames, but can apparently take the shape of another character. One appeared in Episode 5, attempting to ban Greg. They are serious about their job, and are so powerful that they can instantly banish a Player. Antagonists * Killa7: An evil Player who constantly hosts Tournaments so that he can beat up new players to increase his rank. Super64 was one of his victims, and now Super64 is hunting down Killa7. His first appearance is in Episode 1, and he didn't reappear until Episode 4. ** Giga Bowser: When L33TFox and Greg had a Haxor Battle, Greg taught Killa7 how to use hacks, and used the Giga Bowser hack to make him more powerful. His main attack is "Giga Bowser Breath". Despite his power up, he was banned by SuperSuper64. * Greg: An evil Player that used to be L33tFox's partner, after they hacked into a new stage, he tried to use their hacking for evil, and the two became arch rivals. He plays as Falco, and has the personality of a Russian mobster. He used to be L33tFox's teacher, and rivals him in speed and strength. He and L33TFox both had a showdown between Haxors, using Killa7 and Super 64 as their soldiers. In Episode 10, he and Killa7 were defeated and finally banned. Minor Characters * Luigi Player: Another new Player who fell for Killa7's schemes, he appeared in Episode 4, but was easily defeated by Killa. * King Kirb: A Player that takes the shape of a large Kirby with a golden crown, he mainly resides in the Dark Void. ** Kirbies: Three Kirbies, one pink with red shoes, the other orange with brown shoes, and one that is yellow with orange shoes, that live in the Dark Void, and can only yell "Hiii!". They are the cousins of King Kirb, and it is revealed in Episode 7 that they could speak, but their mics are broken and speak through body language. Category:Fan Fiction